Dom Naruto Drabbles
by PaperFox19
Summary: 3 drabbles where Naruto is top and giving his partners what they want Naru/Kiba Naru/Kakashi Naru/Gaara


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Top Naruto, Toys Bondage Spank

Pairing: Naruto/Kiba/Kakashi/Gaara

Do not read if you do not like

Dom Naruto Drabbles

3 drabbles where Naruto is top and giving his partners what they want

Kiba

Kiba was at Naruto's apartment. The sexy Inuzuka was stripped naked and was riding the blonde's hard cock. The Inuzuka had his hands on Naruto's chest feeling his firm pecs as he rode the stiff dick. "Fuck Uzumaki move please!" Kiba moaned.

Naruto had his hands behind his head exposing his hairy pits, the blonde had a smirk on his face. He reached forward and stroked Kiba's uncut cock. "Ahh fuck Naru-ahhh!"

"You love my dick don't you?" Naruto asked his hand trailing up to the tip. He pinched the male's foreskin close and began to tease it. "Yes I do please Naruto fuck me."

Naruto tugged on his foreskin stretching it as far as it would go before letting it snap back into place, Kiba let out a noise that could only be described as a bark of pleasure. "Don't stop riding me then puppy." Kiba moaned and began moving his hips bouncing up and down, his cock bouncing as he moved. Naruto watched him his blue eyes full of lust.

Kiba's body shook in desire and he moaned as Naruto slipped a finger into his foreskin and teased the head of his cock. "Please Naruto fuck me with your cock, pound me into the mattress pump me full of cum it's what your slut wants." Kiba snapped he knew what Naruto wanted him to say but even though he meant it, it was always hard for him to say.

Naruto had Kiba on his back in seconds driving his cock deeper into the male. Kiba howled his pleasure his legs locking behind the blonde's back. "Fuck yes you fuck me so good!" Kiba was drooling as his boy pussy was abused by the blonde's thick cock. He slammed into Kiba again and again his balls spanking the dog boy's ass. "Who's my bitch who can't get enough of his master's cock?"

"You you oh fuck yes you! I love it when you fuck me faster please punish my slut hole with your dick!" Kiba moaned his back arching. Kiba's pride was thrown out the window now all he wanted was Naruto's love, it was because of that damn pride Naruto made him work for it, he'd love to pull Kiba into his house and fuck his brains out on a daily basis but the dog was stubborn, but once Kiba got over the whole who's stronger and submitting means your weak stuff he really let loose.

"Such a good boy I shall reward you tonight. I'll keep fucking you boy pussy all night long and make sure every drop of my cum stays in your tight fuck hole." That did it for Kiba he came with a loud moan his cum splashed between their bodies, Kiba's tight inner walls squeezed his cock and Naruto gave a few final thrusts before cumming deep into Kiba's tight ass. Naruto kept his word he didn't stop he kept fucking the Inuzuka again and again draining the male of his cum and knocking the dog boy out, even then Naruto did not stop he gave Kiba the most intense and lustful dreams.

When Naruto was finally spent he pulled out of his cum coated and cum filled puppy. Before a drop of cum could spill from Kiba's tight ass Naruto grabbed a butt plug and plugged the male up. Kiba let out a groan in his sleep. Naruto pulled Kiba to him and the male moaned and nuzzled him.

Naruto wasn't there when Kiba awoke, he left him breakfast and pain pills to ease the pain he would be feeling. Kiba groaned he wanted Naruto to hold him again it always felt good when he held him.

Kakashi

Kiba wasn't the only one who partnered with Naruto. The blonde's sensei was a hardcore slut, it started with the boy's father Minato had Kakashi multiple times when he was alive. For a long time Minato was a part of his every dream and fantasy that is until he got a taste of Naruto.

Kakashi was tied up his arms bound together and forced up above his head his hairy pits exposed. Kakashi was on his knees in front of the blonde. Unlike Kiba Kakashi was clean shaven his crotch was smooth as a newborn's and his cut cock was rock hard. His firm rear was forced apart and Naruto was driving his huge dick into Kakashi's abused hole.

"So whose better me or my dad?" Naruto asked driving his dick harder and faster into Kakashi's tight sheath. "You you're so much better than your father!" Kakashi moaned. "That's my good cock slut want me to cum inside you today?"

"Oh yes please pump me full of your cum!" Kakashi moaned Naruto drove into him faster their hips making a loud smack. Kakashi lost it and came all over his bed, thick ropes of cum marked his sheets. Naruto moaned as the man's inner muscles squeezed his cock. "Fuck you're so tight baby here it comes!" Naruto came hard spilling his jizz deep into the man's body the thick cum coated Kakashi's inner walls claiming the man once again as his.

Naruto pulled out and maneuvered Kakashi onto his back and tied his hands to the head board. Naruto kissed the man passionately and had Kakashi going weak in his arms. This was one of the many reasons Naruto was a better lover, Minato never kissed him, but Naruto kissed him every chance he made Kakashi weak in the knees.

Minato also never touched Kakashi's dick but Naruto made Kakashi cum just from fucking him. Kakashi moaned into the kiss bucking his re aroused cock. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's cock and played with along with Kakashi's nipple as he made out with the older male.

Kakashi's moans were devoured and before long Naruto had Kakashi cumming all over himself. Kakashi's dreams became filled with the son of the man he once loved. When Kakashi woke up he was surrounded by clones each one with a hard cock ready to fill his holes. Kakashi's mouth and ass were fed clone cock and Kakashi moaned loving every second of it.

The older male basked in the afterglow of sex he couldn't move without some of Naruto's cum dribbling out of him he hiccupped. "I think I drank too much cum." Kakashi said and rubbed his swollen belly.

Gaara

Even a ninja as powerful as kage was not immune to Naruto's charm. The Kazekage became Naruto's partner, Gaara missed Naruto greatly when he was gone but Naruto made sure to come for visits and it made the relationship all the more special.

Naruto sat in the Kazekage's chair the red haired male wearing nothing but his Kage robe his hard dick pushing at the fabric making a large tent. He was between the blonde's legs sucking on the huge delicious cock the blonde possessed. "You prepare yourself for Gaara-chan?" Naruto asked running his hands through Gaara's red hair. Gaara pulled off the blonde's cock and nodded. He handed Naruto a remote and went back to sucking his cock.

The dial on the remote was turned up and Gaara gasped around Naruto's dick his whole body shaking in desire, the blonde could hear the buzz of the toy deep inside Gaara's ass. The toy was a bullet egg vibrator and the toy was attached to base strapped to Gaara's leg. Naruto lifted the kage's robe just enough for Gaara's uncut cock to be exposed. The hard cock was used as a hook to keep the male's lower half exposed.

Gaara whined as he was pushed off Naruto's dick. "You can blow me later I want to fill that tight little fuck hole of yours." Gaara nodded and braced himself against his desk. Naruto opened a drawer and pulled out a rubber band Naruto used the rubber band to bind Gaara's foreskin closed.

Naruto didn't bother to remove the toy instead he thrust his cock in joining the toy. Naruto's cock pushed the egg right against his sweet spot. The males moaned as the pleasure from the toy work on both males Gaara's hot inner walls clamped down on Naruto's hard dick. "Kami you're so fucking tight gonna pound your slutty ass hard!"

Gaara moaned and nearly came from Naruto's words. The blonde male started moving, his thrusts making the vibrating egg press against Gaara's sweet spot with each thrust. "Naruto!" Gaara was to pent up to much in need to handle the intense pleasure Naruto gave him. Gaara came his cum making his foreskin swell bigger and bigger until the band snapped and his cum splashed all over his desk ruining hours of paperwork.

"I didn't give you permission to cum Gaara. Guess my slutty kazekage needs to be punished. Gaara yelped as his robe was pulled over his head exposing his back side. Naruto pulled out but left the toy inside. Gaara spent the next 4 hours across Naruto's lap getting spanked his cheeks becoming as red as his hair. It would have only been an hour but Naruto added an extra hour of punishment each time he came.

Poor Gaara got the spanking of his life and enjoyed every second of it. Naruto carried Gaara and kept his promise and let the sexy red head suck on his man meat every drop of cum was fed to Gaara's mouth. By law in Suna if Naruto came inside him they would be married. Gaara was happy to be Naruto's lover he only wished they had more time together.

End

Naruto loved his partners each one brought out a side and desire in him. He would win them over Kiba would get over his pride and become Naruto's bitch 24/7. Kakashi would no longer where his mask and kiss Naruto openly. Gaara would pass the title of kage to his elder brother and join Konoha. All three will be fed cum from their sexy blonde dom.

?


End file.
